


Letters

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Childhood, Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Letters, Writober, Writober 2018, baby ienzo, baby zexion, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "His little grey eyes, as he squinted to focus on the thick lines in front of them, were reddened with tiredness.As much as he tried, he couldn’t understand a single world, he could barely discern the letters.He sniffed, frustrated, and even if his child instinct was whispering to his ear to throw that annoying book, his common sense insisted on keeping on his useless work."





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432269) by Chiicat92. 



> I'm super late, but I'm gonna finish this thing, even if it's gonna (probably) take MONTHS (:  
> Here's to you some fluff for a change ♥

_09/10/2018_

 

_Letters_

 

His little grey eyes, as he squinted to focus on the thick lines in front of them, were reddened with tiredness.

As much as he tried, he couldn’t understand a single world, he could barely discern the letters.

He sniffed, frustrated, and even if his child instinct was whispering to his ear to throw that annoying book, his common sense insisted on keeping on his useless work.

He liked the paper’s scent, it brought him to far worlds, fantastic, full of creatures made out of ink.

He didn’t like children’s book, because they were too easy for his reading level, but the adult ones were really, really, really _too_ complicated. This didn’t prevent him from trying though.

The texture of the paper under his fingers, sinking into the armchair with his blanket on the legs, the taste of something ancient that insinuated under the skin: he loved those sensations.

He was in love with books, and with what was inside them.

Even if he could only understand few words in that particular book, he still went on.

His leg were swinging in the air, to the rhythm of his fake nonchalant reading. Then he turned the page and here they were again! Those strange letters at the beginning of every chapter.

He knew them, but they had no meaning.

At the first chapter there was a capital “i”, at the second two “i” next to each other, at the third three of them. At first he thought that the “i” indicated, in some way he didn’t know, the number of the chapters, but when he reached the fourth there was also a “v” with the “i”. That didn’t make any sense.

He forgot about the reading itself and went look for the fifth chapter. There, at the top, stamped in black ink, there was a “v”.

With his eyebrows furrowed he rubbed his eye and left for a moment the book at his side.

Even had taught him all of the letters of the alphabet, but he must have forgotten something.

He decided that he wanted an explanation, _now_ , so he got up, with the book underarm that looked even bigger than him.

The little white coat that Even had given him (a miniature of the one he used in the laboratory) dragged on the ground while he walked.

It was late, he should have been in bed for a while, but reading had brought him far away and…yes, he would have been scolded, but he didn’t care.

Come to Even’s study he knocked lightly, shuddering as he held the book to his chest. He couldn’t stand the idea that it was holding secrets that he was unable to decode, and at the same time it was something exciting and new that lit a fire inside him.

« Come in. »

He opened the door to enter and he politely closed it behind his back, as he had found it.

Even always stayed awaken late to work on his projects, to write, to calculate. His long platinum blond hair were always disheveled, so lately he had started to keep them tied, to make it stay out of the way.

When he turned his ice green eyes towards the kid he looked angry at first, but then he sighed shaking his head.

« Ienzo. » the man got up. To the little one he looked huge, like a giant, but still he wasn’t afraid of him. Not since he had took him from the street and kept him, treating him like he was his own child. « I put you to bed, what are you doing awake? »

« Sorry. » the kid muttered, hiding a half smile behind a bang of blue grey hair. « I culdn’t sleep, I wanted to read a little.»

The man rolled his eyes, but even him, deep down, was smiling. « Alright, you’re forgiven this time.» He gestured towards him and Ienzo dashed into his arms.

Even was cold with everybody, a block of ice schemer and devoid of feelings, as a good scientist would be, but with him…no, it wasn’t like that with him. The man he knew was kind, pragmatic but compliant. To Ienzo, Even was the most intelligent person in the world, he knew everything, and hearing him talk was fascinating.

« I found something strange in this book. » the kid told him immediately, because he had certainly understood that he wouldn’t have bothered him for nothing.

« Really? »

« Yes. » the kid nodded vehemently, and opened to the page with the capital letter “v” at the beginning of the chapter. « Here. See? I don’t understand why they put here these letters. What does it mean? Why “v”? »

Even bit his lower lip but…he couldn’t restrain himself from laughing, which upset the child.

Was he laughing because he had said something funny? Was he laughing at _him_?!

He was going to say that it wasn’t polite laughing like that at someone who was asking a question, when Even put a hand on his little head, caressing his hair.

« They’re not letters. » he said, a tender gaze in that icy eyes. « They’re numbers. That “v” is the symbol of number 5. »

Ienzo lowered his gaze on the letter, furrowed his brows, trying to find a sense. It didn’t make it. He looked back to Even, and even if he wondered if maybe he was being mistaken, he didn’t say it.

« Why? It’s such a strange thing! »

« No, not so much. It’s just one of the many ways to write numbers. »

« Is there more than a way? » at that, Ienzo’s voice had reached levels of excitement never heard before.

Even had to, again, hold back a laughter.

« Yes, a lot of ways. These are called “roman numerals”.  »

The child’s grey eyes, big with excitement, went from  the V to Even in a moment. « Can you teach me to read them? »

« Of course. » again, the man caressed his head. « But not now. It’s late, you have to sleep. »

« I don’t want to sleep! » the child complained, while Even picked him up to take him to his room.

 « Scientists need to rest too, you know? You can think better with a clear head. »

« But you almost never rest! You’re always working! »

« Yes, and it’s not a good thing. » the man put the child on his bed, he gently took the book from his hands to place it on the night table, and he tucked him in. « Tomorrow I’ll teach you everything I know about roman numerals, alright? »

Ienzo pouted a little but didn’t dare reply.

He let him wish him goodnight, turn off the lights and close the door.

When he heard his steps getting far enough, he switched on the lights again and took the book again.

If the capital “v” was the number five, what did the others correspond to?

Well, he had the whole night to find it out.


End file.
